The nature of the broadcast radio competitive landscape has changed significantly over the past decade. New various electronic devices, such as mp3 players, have provided a greater number of options for music and spoken word consumers to enjoy audio content. Whereas 50 years ago, over the airwaves radio was the primary source of audio entertainment and a “radio” was the only means of listening to radio broadcasts, a multitude of receiver options are presently available to audio listeners. Moreover, CD and MP3 players, as well as the internet, have given listeners the ability to choose audio content for themselves, leaving broadcast radio working hard to attract and maintain its audience.
In the past, broadcast radio has instituted methods to allow audience to participate in content selection, including phone lines and listener surveys. These have helped some radio stations develop or maintain listener loyalty and to maintain market share. However, they have always required a “curator,” such as a Disc Jockey or Program Director to adjust the radio station's programming using the information collected from said surveys and “phone call-ins.” Neither has there been a standard for aggregating this audience data.
The present invention provides a system in which the audience's votes and participation can automatically (i.e., without the need for a person to participate by using a set of rules) manipulate a radio station's music schedule or spoken word programming schedule by interfacing with the radio station's studio operating system and/or programming scheduling software. In particular, this system provides a choice of a given number of selections, and allows audience members to vote on which selection they prefer to hear. The most popular selection is then routed directly into the radio station's playlist (which resides in the radio station's music scheduling software or studio operating system) as the next play. Additionally, the system can gather “soft”, or more passive data, including, for example, information about whether a listener turns the volume up, or switches stations. The present invention also includes a user interface in which a curator, such as a DJ, can review live voting results.
Members of the audience can be prompted to participate in a vote by alerts, delivered by SMS, IM, or e-mail or by social media including for example FaceBook® and Twitter®. The audience can use various devices to input their vote, such as a computer, work station, PDA, cellular device, cable box, mobile pad, game station, or vehicle infotainment system. In a further embodiment of the invention, members of the audience can upload audio files, which may then be moderated or screened by the radio station staff. Then, those audio files may be available for other listeners to play on demand or stream to their device.